


Scenario 07 – Prominence

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [7]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prominent families and all that jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 07 – Prominence

The moment Rory stepped into the Huntzberger mansion, she could practically feel the blizzard (and she thought meeting her dad’s parents was chilly). Logan’s mom Shira and grandfather Eli stared her down like she’d just come from her whore corner, and Honor and Josh looked somewhat terrified. She felt for them, Josh looked like a nice enough guy.

Logan was all charm, as expected, and freshened up everyone’s drinks, smiled and made peace with everyone, though it did not look like it was working any. By the time they moved on to dinner, Rory thought Logan could’ve warned her and let her keep her coat, ‘cause, damn.

Everything was lovely with the meal, though no one spoke a damn word as they ate the salad. She wanted to make a little joke about her apple being mad at the kale, but didn’t think this was quite the crown for it. Even Logan looked only at his plate, pushing a lone tomato around his plate with all the moodiness of a pouting child and God, why did she agree to this? This was worst than the time when her grandparents were fighting and spent all dinner in complete silence despite Lorelai’s attempts at levity, and then they blew up (and who knew a couple such as Richard and Emily Gilmore could be so vicious about a chair? To this day, Rory didn’t understand what that was all about, but considering the scathing looks they sent each other the one time it was mentioned in another dinner, she thought she didn’t really need to know).

“So!” – Shira suddenly said, smiling so tightly Rory thought her face might crack under the effort of being polite – “Rory Gilmore. Your parents are? Lorelai Gilmore and?”

“Christopher Hayden” – the younger woman managed to say.

“Ah. Christopher Hayden” – Eli and Shira traded looked and Logan shifted in his seat.

“Mom...” – he said warningly.

“Oh, son, please. I just want to get to know your little girlfriend. Now, Gilmores and Haydens. Those are very good families”

“Er... I guess... I don’t know my father’s family, though”

“Such a shame, it’s important to know one’s family”

“Mom”

“Hush, Logan” – Eli bellowed.

“Now, Rory, I’m sure you’re a lovely girl”

“... Okay?”

“And I’m sure your parents and grandparents have told you that being from such illustrious families, there is a certain standard for partners that should be maintained, although I suppose your parents and your Gilmore grandparents haven’t kept that tradition” – she mumbled the last part but in the huge dining room, the echo made it clear to everyone on the table.

“Oh God, mom, not this again” – Honor chided, rolling her eyes and taking some refuge in her drink.

“Yes, Honor, this again” – Shira sent her daughter and her boyfriend a look – “I don’t even know why you’re so upset about, Josh is perfectly fine for us”

“I am?”

“He is?”

“Of course he is, dear. He falls into our standards, after all”

“I’m sorry” – Rory started slowly, seeing as no one seemed to be on her side (thanks a lot, Logan) – “but I– What standards are we talking about exactly?” – Shira sighed and Eli snorted (pretty rudely, if you asked Rory).

“I suppose you haven’t been taught such an important lesson after all” – Shira began – “You see, Rory, it has been a grand custom of prominent families to–”

“Keep the bloodlines close?” – Rory completed, laughing.

“Oh! So you have heard about it”

“My mom... Mentioned it once” – the budding journalist turned to her boyfriend, who looked away – “Tell me they’re kidding” – she said, her smile easily gone.

“They are not” – he mumbled back.

“We are certainly not kidding!” – Eli exclaimed – “It has been a Huntzberger tradition of many generations to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. Now, Josh is a little further down the line than would usually be appropriate–”

“Fourth cousin” – Honor added, rolling her eyes again.

“But!” – Eli continued after sending his granddaughter a look – “Logan has a lovely third cousin who is very pretty and smart”

“Despite our family’s attempts otherwise” – Logan said under his breath, but, again. Big ass room. Echo.

“So you see, Rory” – Shira turned the conversation back to her – “You are not suitable for our Logan”

“Is this seriously for reals?” – Rory demanded of Logan, angrily throwing her napkin on the table – “Your family tradition is for cousins to marry? Why not siblings already?!”

“Don’t the gross, Rory” – Honor said, tsking – “That’s far too close, even for us”

“That’s–! Oh, God, ew! Okay, we are so done, Logan” – she finally pushed her chair away from the table and gave her now ex a glare – “Don’t talk to me ever again”

She walked away from the table and out the door, ignoring the imposing Mitchum Huntzberger. Thankfully, she was able to hail a cab down the street so she could get back to her dorm. Or maybe a bar – probably a bar.

“Mommy” – she called Lorelai.

“Oh, babe, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Do you remember when you told me about Gran and Grandpa Charles?”

“And how we’re lucky to have opposable thumbs?”

“That and about what grandma said about prominent families and keeping the bloodlines close?”

“... Yeah?”

“Do you think grandma got that from a pamphlet or something?”

“What? I don’t know, but hey, who knows. Maybe. Why do you ask?”

“Seems the custom is still strong in some families”

“... Ew. Ew, ew, ew”

“Yeap”

“And you slept with him! Who knows how their parents are related! Ew!”

“Don’t remind me. God, the first thing I’m gonna have to ask all guys I date from now on that are from prominent families is, Do you believe in keeping the bloodlines close?”

“Or just, How’re them opposable thumbs, got any?”


End file.
